Manipulation
by u.r.in.trouble
Summary: Mind games, sexual manipulation & voodoo are the only reasons that would explain Booth's change.Brennan would have had to have been forcefully removed from his heart & mind to make any sense of this broken storyline.


Mind games, sexual manipulation, voodoo and vampires are the only reason I can think of that would explain Booth's change. I never understood his mean and negative attitude and sheer lack of love and respect for Brennan. The only explanation that I could come up with that could come close, is somehow he was manipulated and forced to wipe Bones from his mind.

On the surface this may not seem like it, but it is a Bones & Booth story... I am a BB shipper all the way.

If female domination, pegging and blood play offends you please do not read as this gets quite intense.

If you are under the age of 18, turn away now. This material is not meant for you. Thank you.

**Manipulation**

Her tongue felt dry and the grainy, sand paper like feel of it pulled him out of his stupor. As he tried to pull away, her grip on his shoulders tightened as she forced his body down. He tensed as he felt her teeth scrape harder against his bare skin. A shudder tore through his body as he felt her fingers wrap around his penis.

"Hannah, stop!"

Her grip on him tightened as her teeth dug deeper into his throat.

"Hannah, I'm serious! Stop it!"

"Seeley..." Her voice whispered. "Seeley" methodically and almost musically as she tightened her grip. "Seeley, it's fine. You want this... You need me." Her hand gripped his cock, squeezing and manipulating it, spreading the liquid that slowly escaped his slit.

"No! Hannah!"

"Seeley... You'll be fine... Just breathe"

Her fingers dipped lower fondling his balls. A pressure on his scrotum forced a moan to escape his lips as he felt her teeth dig even deeper into his neck.

"Bones..." He gasped, trying to desperately hold onto her. But as the manipulation continued his mind got hazy and began to relinquish itself to the woman in his bed.

"She'll be a memory..."

Her body pressed his further into the mattress, trapping his arms and locking him to her. She moved over him, leaving wet trail along his body. He could feel the warm heat of his arousal spread and his total lack of control sickened him.

Trying in vain to push her away, his body went lax and his eyes flew open as her finger suddenly penetrated him. As she hit his prostate, she punctured his neck and took a deep gulp. The deep red leaking from her lips and running in rivers down his throat as she hungrily attacked him. Her lips moved feverishly, against the softness of his neck. Greedily she gulped and sucked at his blood. The crimson staining her skin and ticking his chest as it ran down, leaving a sticky trail.

His body moved, impatiently accepting every traitorous move she made against him. With each thrust she pushed his visions, his memories further from reality and sinking him more and more into her control.

" Uh! Fuck!" As the words escaped his lips he desperately wished he could take them back but the reason why he loathed her touch slipping further away. Slowly succumbing to her he moaned louder, arching into her touch.

"Ugh." He groaned. "Fuck... Hannah."

Laughter filtered through his senses. "No. Seeley... I'm fucking you."

She continued to push and pull at his body. Her drinking deepened and the finger probed harder. Against his will he began to push down against the fingers that invaded him.

His mind got cloudy as he relented to the feelings that coursed throughout his body. All thoughts of control slipped from his mind and body as she pressed and held her fingers against his prostate. His back arched, his hands wrenched from her grasp, weaving his fingers into her hair, holding her to him. Hannah's lips and tongue siphoning his blood quicker and she probed deeper which forced any and all thought out of his mind. The only thing he could process was the pleasures that were consuming his body. The deep blue eyes, porcelain skin, dark hair were pushed back into the recesses of his mind. The only thing he could focus on was the teeth at this throat and the fingers that penetrated him.

"Harder!" He begged. "I need... I need you to go deeper!" He choked as the words unconsciously left his lips.

"Harder! Deeper!" She mocked as she twisted her fingers. "Say it Seeley, tell me I'm the only one... Tell me, you want me to fuck you..."

At her words his face twisted and his stomach wrenched at his attempt to fight her manipulation. "No, I... I..."

Pressing her fingers against his prostate she growled, "Tell me!" His body thrashed beneath her as she dug the nails of her free hand into his cock. "Tell me you want me to stick my big, fat cock up your ass. Tell me you want me to fuck you till you bleed!"

Shaking his head, he gasped, "I...I..." The last and final vestiges of control snapped as she latched onto his throat and took a deep gulp. "It's you!" he moaned, "You're the one I need... Fuck me, Hannah!"

With a roar she tore her teeth from his neck causing her blond hair to cascade down her back and his eyes fixated on the trail of red that ran down her chest staining her breasts. Automatically his body recoiled at the sensation of the tear she caused. However, his discomfort lasted only seconds as he watched her strap on her cock. It was big, 3x bigger than his own.

His body shook as she lined herself up to his hole. His eyes dilated as the silicon head pushed through the tight muscle. "Uh... Fuck." He grunted as she thrust. He felt full as he took her in fully. He watched with wide eyes as she slid in and out of his hole, his ass stretching to accommodate her extremely large prick.

With each thrust, his body slammed into the head board, her fingers tightened on his hips as her nails dug into his skin. He craved the pain and began to push back. Booth wrapped his legs around her waist forcing her in even deeper. His hands gripped the metal headboard, his head thrown back exposing the long column of his neck. "Fuck! Fuck me!" He grunted' "Harder damn it! Fuck me harder!"

Laughing she pistoned her hips driving her dick into his tight channel and her hunger grew as she watched his writhe beneath her. "I want you on your knees; I want to take you from behind."

Pulling out, she forced him to his knees and slammed into him from behind. "Say my name!" She growled, "Say my name!"

"Uh... Fu... Bones!"

With a roar Hannah grabbed him and forced him down onto her cock, tearing his hole. A scream ripped from Booth's chest as she tore into his neck, her teeth slicing into him. His blood running down his throat, crimson staining her lips and body as she hungrily tore into him.

As she drank, she continued to thrust into him, his body shook with the abuse. "Please stop..." He begged. "Pllleeeeeeees..." He slurred as he felt darkness begin to take over. His limbs felt heavy and numb, his mind jumbled and his thoughts both present and past were all mangled and corrupted with each push and pull of her body against his own.

"Say my name..." she growled against his neck as her tongue trailed over the wound.

"Hannah..." Booth mumbled as she continued to thrust into his body.

"That's right." She purred." Still pumping into his abused hole she continued. "Who do you want?"

"Hannah..."

"Who do you crave?"

"Hannah..."

"Who do you love?"

"Hannah..."

"That's right Seeley, I'm the one. I'm the one that pleases you. I'm the one that you come home to. I'm the only one that fucks you."

Nodding his head with what little strength he had left, he whispered, "You're the only one..."

The end


End file.
